


Transformation Issues

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eye Contact, F/M, Like actual fucking in mind, Masturbation in Shower, Mind fucking, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackstar saves the day saving Maka from a creep while Soul is stuck in weapon form. However, she shouldn't have been left alone with her weapon. Multiple instances of smut occurs, sometimes simultaneously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Transitioning from human being to pure energy then to weapon form one would think all the time is flawless after years of experience right?

Wrong.

So wrong.

Perhaps it was the fight, perhaps the opponent. Or maybe it was the fact that weapon transformations were like hand sanitizer and their success rate was 99.99% of germs are killed. Thus 99.99% of transitions from flesh to sharpened metal are successful.  _Now if that’s the case,_ then there’s that 0.01% chance of a germ untouched and a 0.01% chance of a weap formation being fucked up.

Maka currently stares confused at the weapon she wields; expecting him to jump back to his human form. Soul is expecting himself to jump back to his human form—yet nothing is happening. He could feel the ionization occurring, everything getting ready to shift, but then it all stops. His very chemistry is telling him to fuck off right at this moment. This is voiced to his meister via soul link, and she calls up the stitched one. A long draw of a cigarette is faintly heard through the phone and he states,

“It can happen. Tell him to not try morphing for a day or two; just something is in a jam.”

“What do I do with him then?”

“Whatever your heart desires dear.” There is a pause of silence between the two before Stein continues, “Since this isn’t a serious matter, cya.”

The line goes silent, and Maka stares dumfounded at her partner.

“Well?” She hears in her mind, and she replies to Soul:

“It can happen was all I was told. Oh, and that you shouldn’t try to morph back for like a day.”

Soul grumbles in her head, and she coos to calm him down on the way back home. The second she sets her foot in the door Soul states, “ _Alriiiiight_ , plop me in front of the TV, let’s go.” Maka rolls her eyes but strolls to the couch and lays her weapon down.

It isn’t long before he complains that he can’t see the TV very well, so she props him up. Yet again, he complains not too long after that. Again and again this occurs until Maka ends up plopping him in his own bed and tucking him, and angrily telling him to hush and take a twenty-four hour nap.

Obviously, he doesn’t comply with that either.

Soul does quiet a little though. Drones on about being bored, or asking her to go find stuff to kill, until she gets a call from Blackstar and it dawns on both the human and her bastardly weapon that they were supposed to show up to a party tonight.

Guess who wanted to go but couldn’t?

Guess who didn’t want to go but was voluntold she had to?

Guess who then was brought home by big bro Blackstar with some extra mysterious chemicals in her system?

He brought her into Souls room, cackled at Soul’s semi-permanent form and then proceeded to talk to the weapon as if Soul could respond back to him. The musician finds out that his meister’s drink got loaded with something extra other than orange juice by some random creep. Blackstar noticed and promptly hoisted her over his shoulder, knocked the guy down, and then marched over here. He practically had to confine the squirming Maka via a makeshift blanket straight jacket.

The blueberry plopped her next to Soul’s weapon form in his bed then left; slamming the front door loudly on the way out much to the annoyance of Soul.

Now Maka on the other hand, this was a cue. She very quickly pulled a Houdini and was out of the complicated knots Blackstar created. Soul  _thought_  Blackstar did this because she was being very squirmy, but no.  _Oh nooo._

Soul very quickly comes to the conclusion she was given an aphrodisiac.

He watches as beside him his normally very crude meister is pulling off her clothes.  He hears two thumps on the floor and figures there go her boots too. He was debating if he should recreate a soul link between them, but then feared what he might find. That thought does not continue though as he hears something slicks—then a moan. He could feel his mental body become warm.

Was… his meister masturbating besides him?

He struggles to see in the dark room, yet he does see her on her back, her knees propped up and… her panties are hanging off of one knee  _oh shit she is._  Where those her thin black ones too?  _Oh boy._  He was kinda glad he was in weapon form and not human now because he would have the biggest hardon ever.

Perhaps the situation would have been much different if he was able to be human again though.

This thought doesn’t continue much further as suddenly there is a soft bare hand grabbing his shaft (and no, not the one he wants grabbed unfortunately.) A leg suddenly swings over said shaft, and from the light of the window he could very clearly see a nude Maka hovering above him, her pupils were massive and her eyes were half open. Definitely drugged. His sight then drops slowly, and  _holy Shinigami_  he was getting horny just looking at her. What she did next stunned him though.

A few inches past were he could feel her bare hand; something very hot and  _very_ wet touched his shaft.

Was she rubbing… on  _him_..?

_Oh fuck yes she was._

He was now  _really_  disappointed with this occurring on the wrong shaft. Slowly she slides herself up and down a section, and her unrestrained sighs and moans were intoxicating. To him, he could feel her doing this, however being weapon form the feeling was just on the weapon part of himself, it was a separate body part entirely therefore he could not direct these sensations where he wanted. This was tortuous, seeing her in this state via moonlight and then feeling her arousal  _and not being able to do a god damn thing._  He probably would have gotten maka-chopped if he could switch and take control of the situation, but then again he probably already was going to get maka-chopped regardless once the drug escapes her system.

He gets lifted off the bed, and she is now sliding him between her folds and not the other way around.

He could feel the movements speeding up and he swore his weapon form was even getting warmer in temperature. He stills suddenly, she gasps and her hips twitch. He feels her flesh pulsing upon him, and she brought herself over quickly.

However she wasn’t done.

She mumbles something and then drops him down to the bed again and slides herself along, this time a little lower than she did before on his shaft. He questioned mentally if he was going to be covered in her arousal by the end of the night. In the black room, his hands were shoved down his pants currently. Soul froze when he heard his name, and he remained that way until he heard it again.

An epiphany dawned on him that she was calling out his name as she rubbed herself against his weapon form.

He wasn’t sure if Maka knew that he was the object between her legs, or if she wanted him between her legs like this. As she gave into another orgasm he didn’t quite frankly care as he stared and busied himself with vigor in the black room. He came as she moved to the bottom of his weapon form and bent over the end of his bedframe. Her ass and everything in between became reflective in the moonlight due to the mess she’s made. She then takes the end of said shaft and glides it into herself, just how she likes it.

Soul has never had a greater urge to morph out of weapon form than right at this moment.

He watched in tortuous agony as the biggest tease of his life fucked herself, with him in a form he had no control in movement for.

Maka was very disturbed when she woke up completely naked,  _in Soul’s bed_ , and felt like absolute shit with an awful headache. She sits up and notices the scene around her, and then very slowly turns her head to see her weapon next to her, with strange dried substances along the lower end of his shaft.

Those looked remarkably familiar to what she found in her underwear when she was—

Her eyes widen and she whispered, “Oh no…” A soul link was created between her thoughts and Soul’s, and for once he was absolutely dead silent. She uneasily calls out his name and gets a response of,

“Do you remember any of last night at all?”

“What did I do to you…” she replies, her fears being confirmed.

“ _Things. Things in which I wish dearly I could have transformed for._ Blackstar dumped you off in my bed around three, said your oj got spiked.  _Didn’t say with what though._ ”

“I’m assuming whatever I did you figured it out—”

“ _Oh definitely._  On a side note do you think I should try to transform back now? _”_

Maka gave an awkward nod of agreement. Energy pulsed through the air and her best friend returned stretching in his human form. What was dried from last night was still prominent on him, just now scattered randomly on his face and clothes since his body has realigned differently. Soul pulled off his shirt abruptly to reveal more of her dried arousal randomly on his tanned skin as he hands her his shirt, looking away with his face gaining color.

She’s confused as to why he’s doing this before it comes to her senses that she’s completely naked.

Thanks is mumbled as she takes it gratefully and puts it on, he mentions something about wanting food and proceeds to get up and move to the kitchen. As he leaves Maka gathers what she could recall about last night. She was at a party with the gang, wandered off and semi-socialized with some people and drank orange juice and that was the extent of her memory. She had an idea of what might’ve happened to Soul as a result of this but didn’t want to face that possibility of her mind.

Instead, she musters up the courage to go out to the kitchen and ask Soul what happened last night when she got home.

He was eating cereal and staring down at it prior to that question, however once asked he looks at her with an indescribable expression. His eyes fell from her face to drag slowly down her body before he spoke. His voice quiet, carefully composed yet it held a tension to her trained ears as he bluntly stated:

“You were given an aphrodisiac, after Blackstar left you…” his voice drops a tone lower and he smothers his face with a hand, “decided you needed to rub  _yourself_  against something to alleviate sexual tension and I was your designated object.”

Her cheeks flares scarlet, what she thought might have happened  _actually fucking happened_. She’s terrified of Soul’s inner thoughts as he goes back to boredly looking at the cereal he is consuming. He eats a spoonful before grumbling, “At one point you also decided to fuck yourself with me… You bent over for it and everything.” Maka at this point has gone completely red and her hands fly up to cover her face and she begins to apologize repeatedly. She then could also smell the remnants of her arousal on her hand and that just added to her embarrassment.

“I hated it,” He states; she could feel the regret and her feelings plunge.

Soul then continues, “Next time you do that at the very  _least_  make sure I can switch to human form, so I can help.  _Great Shinigami please_  let me help next time.”

His spoon clinks the bowl, and he sighs deeply. Maka is taken back by that statement and looks through cracked fingers to find a red-faced best friend who’s holding his breath, bangs covering his eyes. That earlier expression Maka couldn’t put a finger on is now being shown again, clear as day:

 _Aching_  sexual tension.

Maka then takes into account what she did to him unknowingly last night, and how he was stuck the way he was and it makes a lot of sense. The only words she could muster out of her mouth were, “What did I do specifically last night…?” and it comes out as a surprise to even herself.

“ _Things.”_

Is all he replies back, yet within the soul link between them he replays what he saw last night. The images of her above him like that forever engrained in his mind. What Soul didn’t know that came with the replay were the feelings he had in that moment. In the black room Maka was hit with an unbelievable amount of horniness, and it wasn’t hers. She saw herself grind against his shaft several times and then…

She was stunned at what she did, and also unfortunately turned on slightly.

Using her weapon like that was once a fantasy  _long_  ago that finally came true. Yet she wasn’t aware of it when it actually occurred,  _how disappointing_. Soul interrupts her thoughts,

“Question, do you recall if using me as said devious object was on purpose or just the closest thing..?”

“Why?” She defensively shoots back.

“You moaned my name… several times.” He replies, now chewing on his lip while he stared at her.

She had no way to run, no excuse to conjure, so she spat it out, arms behind her back and eyes anywhere but him,

“I’m not sure what the reasoning was at the time, but it could have been either,” Maka began, “I uh, used to have a fantasy long ago of something along the lines of such. I don’t know…”

She trails off, prepared to dart to her room. One step backwards, a glance to the very interesting fridge, another step back,  _alright she was making progress on leaving._  Her foot lifts again in preparation for another step. She glances at the ceiling and then back down to Soul, only to find him now in close proximity. This did not startle her, although surprised at the sudden actions on his part. If she leans slightly forward their chests would touch, but she refrains from this as he speaks,

“Something along the lines,  _hm?_ Elaborate?”

“Wh… _whaaat_ shinigami no!” Maka shoots back, an embarrassed head shake of “no” following shortly after.

Soul pouts, his sight fixated on her face. He was being very careful as to take in every possible give away of her emotions. He saw the eyebrows shift and he knew even before she started that she was going to go into being defense angry. She was going to pull out a book, and unceremoniously slam it down on his cranium like every other time before. However he had no intentions of letting this situation slide like that, he was gonna keep her out of her comfort zone. He learned a lot when he caught her in this state and kept her in it. This is exactly what he does as she pulls out a book from god knows where, Soul two steps ahead he mirrors her movements, grabs the book then flings it out of her reach. He stepped closer so that their chests were touching in the process.

Maka is really now caught off guard.

“Tell me Maka… pwease?” Soul begs with his voice, but he looks anything but pleading.

Maka feebly attempts to construct a backup plan however to no avail. She’s aware her fighting against the topic was futile, especially with how he’s fixed on it until things are made clear to him. She stares at him for a moment, red faced and at a loss on how to begin. Deep breath, exhale, she admits, “I… used to fantasize about getting off to uh,  _intimate_  contact with your weapon form.” There it’s out, silence is left. Too much silence for her comfort however so Maka without much thought tacks on, “I still sometimes do, are you fuckin happy?” She gives her best effort to sound cold or analytical or something that offsets what she just said, all while refusing to look at him now.

On the other hand, Soul seems to have heard exactly what he wanted. He smirks, his blush ever present as he pulls her into an embrace. Maka thinks he’s insane as she hears him chuckling over her shoulder. It only takes a moment for Soul to compose himself again, in which he then goes to pull out of the hug while quiet mentioning near her ear,

“Glad I’m not the only one, although  _which shaft_  is what varies.”

He pulls back, his face falling into Maka’s view she wouldn’t dare look directly at, however from her peripheral vision she damn well knew he was grinning victoriously. Both of them were already blushing, however one looks mortified of the situation while the other appears both incredibly attractive in this instance and so damn pleased with himself.

Maka chews on her lip, which just made Soul stare.

Little did Soul know that the soul-link between them was still active, partly because they’re linked so frequently it’s easy to forget. So Maka’s mind randomly begins another replay of what was just shown to her minutes before. This time however, everything is focused on her facial features and moans of her weapon’s name. She’s a bright cookie, it only takes a minute for her to figure out that the link is active and Soul is reliving the night again in his own mind.

“I see you will probably vividly recall this forever.” She thinks, and the mental video pauses. Soul’s face goes from pleased to embarrassed and he apologizes through the link. In real life however, both have reached a point in which they are just staring at each other. Maka was well aware she was in too much shock to verbally speak, which Soul understands.

“Oii, if you could have remembered it wouldn’t you too?” She hears his voice echo in her head.

The fact that she breaks her gaze on him, looks to the side, and nods just makes him smirk before continuing in her head:

“Alright, let’s set a deal then. I can transform back into a weapon whenever you would like for  _whatever_   _you would like_  only if while that’s happening I get to do  _whatever I like_  with you in the black room. Sound good, ne?”

Maka’s eyes widen and she is now the one to smother her face with a hand, feeling the heat in cheeks contrast with her cold extremity.  _Holy Shinigami._  He welcomed her into actually reliving the fantasy with a full working memory. He was willing to experience it again—did that mean he liked last night? No, it couldn’t be. He said he hated it.

“ _Correction_ , I hated not being able to morph and help you, not what you were doing. Didn’t hate that in the slightest.” His voice cuts through her thoughts. Yet again, Maka peaks through the fingers of her hand to see him smirking once more. “Shit.” She thinks. He elicits a chuckle externally, and begins to make his way over in the direction of the linen closet. Maka watches as he flings a towel over his shoulder and understands that he intends to take a shower, meanwhile she hears his voice echo in her head,

“I’ll let you think about the deal, it’ll remain open for now.”

The showerhead kicks on shortly after he’s out of her sight. Maka didn’t have to contemplate whether or not she wanted the offer, she very well knew what her answer was but feared thinking about it because he very well could hear her thoughts. The only reason she refused to sever the link between them was because she could also hear his, although he’s surprisingly more careful about what he says to himself. She could detect nervousness and excitement coming from him, or was she just confusing that with her own?

Technically it was from both of them, but Soul refrained from interrupting her train of thought. Soul also shifted his own gears, and while he was wise in not speaking in his mind, he continued to play in his head last night. It was only a matter of time before he began reaching down South as the steam from the shower fogged up the bathroom.

Maka’s awareness forgotten.

Maka also continued to stay silent; she was aware he felt horny and she was aware of his photographic memory being in use again. She felt slightly turned on by last night, but nothing to the degree of what is currently swelling her mind. Definitely was not her horniness again; however she kind of welcomed it. She wanted to feel it, truthfully. This feeling after a few minutes suddenly laced with a euphoric rush, before gradually fading.

In actuality Soul just came against the shower tile.

“ _Fuck_.” He thinks. A sharp quiet inhale of breath occurs before he rinses the mess away, shower turns off moments later. Soul hears a muffled,

“Soul, are you okay in there? I felt something weird.”

Through the door, and he hastily replies it was nothing. What a fat lie to a credulous person. He buries is face in the towel before half-assing trying to get the water off of his legs and moving out of the bathroom.

Soul is slouching on the couch and its now near midnight. TV surfing has been really just an idle activity while he carefully runs through what is shared on the soul-link. Oddly enough said link hasn’t been broken at all throughout the day, both with open minds carefully checking the other. It’s not like they haven’t kept a link running for this long in the past, oh no they’ve achieved much longer links. This one however, is the first one of its purpose. Her mind was foggy and very confusing to understand, and she was probably making that intentional, _damn it_.

So once Maka’s mind cleared up and he heard the soft click of a door knob turning he gained a hunch on the guarded conflict he felt moments ago. This is one of those moments where he could hear his heartbeat as he predicted the next words out of her mouth.

“Soul,  _transform_.”

 _Whoop there it is._ In an instant he’s like lightning, falling within her grip smoothly as a biological metal stronger than steel. The link between them strengthens as Maka turns back into her room.

The black room of his mind develops between them as Maka is greeted with Soul in his typical black room suit. Only this time, as he turns to face her he’s undoing his tie, Maka stares for only a moment before he begins to unbutton his shirt.

Her attention shifts to the present world, while she calls out quietly,

“You have a deal, Soul.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maka figured out very quickly that what she did to his weapon form affected his black room conscious. So as she musters up the courage to rub her panties against the warm metal, her conscious watches Soul’s face flush. His jacket gets discarded and he takes one step forward to Maka.

One thing about the black room however, is that Maka doesn’t have to strip. It’s his mind’s landscape that they are sharing, everything within he could technically control although sharing usually meant she had control of well, herself. In an instant she became aware that this self-control within the room is what she agreed to give up for as long as she had full control of his weapon form on the outside.

So her dress turns to shadows and recedes from the front of her body to the back. Her heels gained extra height before she realized she had on red-bottomed pumps. In the mental realm undergarments didn’t exist, so she was nude in front of him—for the first time ever, willingly, and not accidentally during a mission.

Inhale, exhale.

Maka on the outside discards her night gown aka oversized shirt, and awkwardly strips off her panties, shaking from both nervousness and excitement. She sets her scythe down on the bed, and climbs on as well so that he was between her legs. She sat with her legs folded under her, however they were spread apart. The second she lowered her core to touch the shaft she heard her heartbeat jump and a warm feeling of her clit being stimulated.

At the same time, Soul’s mind made her walk to the piano, sit right above the keys, and then spread her legs. He sat on the bench, her core directly in front of his face. Maka couldn’t do anything but watch, and she questioned if this is how he felt last night. They locked eyes and remained that way as his face leaned closer and closer to her. Maka bit her lip when he was a mere inch from her core. He could smell her arousal, and she could feel the heat of his face on her thighs.

“Just a little bit closer…” She thinks.

 _Lick_.

Maka slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth to groan faintly. This occurred both within the black room and in real life, as she slid herself a long the shaft in sync with Soul’s lick. She fully intended to use what he did in the black room as fap material.

She wasn’t the only one with that idea either.

Soul meanwhile was undoing is belt buckle before his hands shifted to rubbing her thighs, and pulling them close to encase his face with her flesh. Maka let out small sighs at every few licks, biting her lip when she felt a finger dabbling at her entrance. As soon as said finger makes its way within her, she feels her body shift to lie down on top of the grand piano.

Her back is now arching against the cold black paint, and in the realm of her bedroom she’s arched her back as well.

Soul licks and licks and licks, another finger goes in. By this point she’s quietly moaning his name. A minute or two later and she’s gasping it. He pulls her right up to the edge of climax, however does not bring her over it.

“What an asshole, I was so close.”

It frustrated Maka enough for her to pause her movements of gliding along the shaft of his weapon form momentarily.

Soul chuckles, murmurs a sensual apology into her labia, and then lifts up his clean hand.

_Snap._

With a single gesture, both his conscious form and hers have shifted places and positions in the room. Soul’s now sitting on a red upholstered chair. Maka, on her knees between his legs. He’s chewing on his lip looking at her, before slouching and shifting his belt buckle away from his zipper. He unzips his pants slowly, watching Maka’s facial expressions change as she realized what he wanted to do next. She could feel her cheeks burning as her hands move on their own to shift down his pants  _just enough_. He helped by lifting his hips, and Soul brushes a stray lock of her hair back into place as she pulls out his cock.

This is Maka’s first time seeing his girth erect.

Actually, this is the first time she’s  _seen_  anything erect in person. Let alone,  _touch_. For some reason she wasn’t doing anything but staring at it, and she assumed Soul is somehow enjoying her being baffled by his dick for the first time. Her vision refocused to past his leaning tower of Pisa to see him watching her, smirking. She was right; he was  _very_  entertained by her first impression reaction.

Even more so when her reaction became very embarrassed when her body shifted to lean forward, and she opened her mouth.

She licked his tip and his smirk shifted to lip biting once again. The only thing she was in control of was her eyes and what she saw, so she closed them and refused eye contact for the umpteenth time today, as she takes his appendage into her mouth. She only has his tip in her mouth when he breathily requests,

“Maka please, please look up at me…”

“Why?” She thinks in reply.

“Fantasy of beautiful green eyes.”

That got her to look up, however slowly. She was shy when it came to sexual contact.

This is also what makes her stand on her knees on her bed, and grip the shaft of his weapon form to slide him along her folds; not the other way around now.

As she feels the pressureless force of Soul’s mind push her head down gently within the black room, her eye contact with him locks, especially since she begins to watch him unravel as well. Maka could feel him twitch within her mouth and she blinks deliberately slowly, before continuing to look up at him.

“Holy  _fuck_ …” He breathes.

A moment later he gains the courage to take his own hand, and a bit shakily moves it into her hair. He strokes it gently, before holding firmly and pushing her head down much, much farther—to the base of his cock. Maka still looking up at him, with those large round eyes staring into his own.

He lets out a quiet, low moan.

It sends a strange tingle up Maka’s back, at the same time she feels his hand lift up, her head following up only to be pushed back down again. He elicits the same kind of sensual moan. His breathing isn’t even either, yet he looks the most relaxed he’s been in a long time.

Maka wasn’t too bothered by this kind of mental blowjob thing, in the black room things were felt differently—even things shoved down her throat apparently. So as he bobs her head up and down, slowly at a pace he’s set to remember every detail, she grows to adjust to the eye contact he likes. She was also warming up to the idea of getting ballsy with it—flirtatious, even.

In truth, it was also making his weapon form slick with even more of her arousal. What was going on between their minds was the most arousing thought she’s had in  _years._

He was also certainly having his fair share of pleasure too. Especially with what reached Maka’s ears. She decides to get cocky, and break eye contact; shifting her eyes off to the side in an innocent fashion. Immediately, there is a whine, and she could hear the puppy dog pout in his sensual voice,

“Aw, don’t stop  _nooow_.  _Pleeeeease_ , Maka.”

The second her eyes swing back up to his, he sharply inhales, and her head is promptly also pushed down at a similar rate. He moans her name breathily, her head shifting up to just suck on his tip and her hand moving to pump the base of his shaft to squeeze out every last drop of his release.

It was tasteless in the black room, yet in plenty as she swallowed it.

He stroked her hair, aware of her thought from earlier in which she got no orgasm being echoed within the room. A moment to collect himself, and he states coyly:

“Ah, I was saving best for last.”

He snaps his finger again, and she’s on the piano again. Bent over the side, face down, ass up. The cold black paint was unpleasant against her sensitive skin, but that was shortly forgotten as she feels two warm fingers rub between her legs.

“You’re really wet, Makaaa.”

If she could summon a book right now she would, but in his realm she just has to sit and take it. He chuckles acknowledging her thought, then proceeds to kneel for a moment and lick near where his fingers just were. She gives out a breathy moan, only to be cut short and for her to produce a whine when he moves away.

He shushes her affectionately and hints,

“I think you’ll like  _this_ ,” Maka feels something very smooth and hot rub against her labia, “much more.”

This cues Maka in her bedroom to shift to the end of her bed and lean over her bedframe slightly, shifting the end of his weapon form shaft to also be rubbing against her entrance.

He pauses to step out of his pants which are now on the floor, before pushing his cock into her slowly. That sensual low moan that is intoxicating to Maka erupts quietly from behind her, and she slowly lets out a vocal exhale as he fully sheathes himself in her.

His lifelong desire of sinking balls deep in his meister finally fulfilled, at least to some extent within the confines of the black room.

Maka pushes the shaft of his weapon form into herself as well and moans quietly, sliding it in and out of her at the same pace Soul is moving at in the black room, however her moans are much louder in there.

She could feel him gripping her hips and his hot soft skin against her own, and it was far a more fun fuck on his side of the deal rather than hers. Especially as his pace increased, it became more and more difficult for Maka to fuck herself in sync on her bed.

And Soul noticed.

He leans over her back still thrusting and asks as sensuously as he could,

“Mm, do you need some help?”

Normally, regardless of her actual choice Maka would politely decline, however the filter of her mouth is cut off. He listens and answers only to her thoughts in the black room, because they are the most honest and right now she isn’t even fully aware of what she’s agreeing to however she knows that she probably wants it. She didn’t care what it was as long as it was from him, because he was trustworthy and made her feel good and made deals that she wouldn’t even dare to think of.

So he morphs, out of weapon form and into human form. Naked.

Without missing a beat Soul slid his cock right back inside of her in one swift motion, and he resumes the same pace as in the black room. Her moans are shifted from their minds to her bedroom, soft gasping followed by whining begs  _to please don’t stop._

He slams extra deep into her to hear his name escape her lips and he grins, so damn pleased with himself once again before pulling her from her knees into his arms and throwing her carefully up the bed. Maka’s head hits the pillow and Soul is looming over her within a second, readying himself at her entrance and slipping back in all too easily with how wet she is.

Maka closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, all while letting out a lewd moan of his name because she is seconds from being gone and it was clear he had no indication of stopping any time soon. His lips where at her neck and she was practically whining his name. The pressure in her abdomen felt far too good, and as he kissed along her jawline she was  _gone_.

Nails dragging down his back in one stroke, as hard as she could, kind of gone.

He loved every reaction she gave, so at random points he would slam as far into her as he could and just watch her face. His pace however was getting faster, and a breathily request for her to look at him again was asked right above her ear. She couldn’t see how she would deny him with all the effort he’s given, so with said request she turns her head to look directly up at him and doesn’t break gaze.

They touch foreheads and with those big beautiful green eyes watching his own so closely he came.

He slipped out of her and came along her stomach, still thrusting against her clit which cause Maka to moan.

Soul’s cheeks where a deep red to match her own, and he held onto eye contact for only a second longer before his head fell into the nape of her shoulder. He snuggled it in there for a moment before shifting upright and grabbing an article of clothing on the floor to wipe her stomach clean. Maka honestly didn’t care, she was fine with it being there. She was far too happy that it was there in the first place  _she actually got laid by someone she genuinely liked._

She especially liked that Soul’s mind was filled with tender affection among tiredness.

Soul liked that Maka did not move away when he refused to part with her even as the deal was done. She let him curl up around her. She let him wrap his arms around her naked body as she was also naked and  _oh my god she smiling because of this?_

He was disheartened when she wiggled out of his grasp slightly, only to realize she stretched to get a blanket that covered both herself and him. They went from lustful moaning to peaceful, sleepy silence. The soul link between them also quiet, but warm affections and relief were felt within it  _because neither were rejecting the advances of after-sex cuddling_.

Neither rejected each other’s grasp when they woke up a little bit later in each other’s arms one way or another. Maka smiled when she saw the familiar scarred chest of her weapon and when she felt the warmth his body gave off.

Maybe she did actually get the better end of the deal; maybe she just didn’t read all the fine print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the leaning tower of Pisa statement, I had to. Spur of the moment kinda thing. Thank you for reading. This was supposed to be a PWP that got way out of hand. Leave a comment if you enjoyed something in particular. :D


End file.
